This application is related to Applicant's U.S. application Ser. No. 15/098,935 entitled “Dynamic Transaction Card Power Management” field on Apr. 14, 2016, published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0308371, which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/266,324 filed Dec. 11, 2015, U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/270,307 filed Dec. 21, 2015, U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/305,599 filed Mar. 9, 2016, and U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/147,568 filed Apr. 14, 2015; Applicant's U.S. application Ser. No. 14/977,730 entitled “System, Method, and Apparatus for Locating a Bluetooth Enabled Transaction Card” filed Dec. 22, 2015, published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0189143, which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/095,190, filed on Dec. 22, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 9,105,025, entitled “Enhanced Near Field Communications Attachment” filed on May 29, 2014, which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/570,275 filed on Dec. 13, 2011 and U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/547,910 filed on Oct. 17, 2011; Applicant's U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/147,568, entitled “System, Method and Apparatus for a Dynamic Transaction Card” filed on Apr. 14, 2015; and Applicant's U.S. application Ser. No. 14/338,423 entitled “System and Method for Exchanging Data with Smart Cards” filed Jul. 23, 2014, published as U.S. Publication No. 2015/0032635, which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/857,443 filed on Jul. 23, 2013. The entire contents of these applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Smaller mobile devices may be charged by connecting the mobile device to a power source via wires. However, due to size-concerns, smaller mobile devices may lack the requisite space to incorporate the components for wired charging. Additionally, due to their size, owners are less likely to remove the devices from their housing or usual storage or wearable location. Accordingly, smaller mobile devices have a number of problems arising out of their ability to be charged.
As a solution to these problems, smaller mobile devices may be housed in proximity to larger mobile devices. Accordingly, the smaller mobile device may be inductively charged by the larger device. Additionally, when a first mobile device and a second mobile device communicate wirelessly via a Bluetooth, BLE, NFC, or other wireless connection, these wireless channels may be utilized to maximize charging capabilities between the first and second mobile devices. These and other technical improvements may exist.